The Midwest Consortium for Hazardous Waste Worker Training (MWC) proposes to conduct HWWT training for a total cost of $9,785,749 (direct = $9,255,852;F&A = $529,897). During 2010-15 we will increase the impact of worker training in the Midwest by enhancing existing program content to better prepare participants to decrease barriers to the implementation of best practices as part of our ongoing program for site workers, employees at treatment, storage and disposal facilities and emergency responders. Training will be delivered through established relationships with centers in eight states: Illinois, Indiana, Kentucky, Michigan, Minnesota, Ohio, Tennessee and Wisconsin. Through community based programs in Michigan, Ohio, North Dakota and Tennessee, awareness and environmental justice training will be available, including a focus on decreasing barriers to facilitate change. The MWC will provide 5,870 programs to 96,627 participants during 779,772 contact hours. As the heartland of industry, the Midwest is also the center of industry and the legacy of industry as waste sites managed at the state or federal level. Industrial operations and transportation result in need for trained emergency response personnel. Many tens of thousands of workers in the region are covered by HAZWOPER;we meet part of the need with interactive, model training programs. Outcomes of implementing the strategies will be important resources for other training providers, as case studies or program specific (e.g., industrial emergency responders) summary reports to advance the field and increase workplace change in a wider context. Hazardous Waste Worker Training Program (HWWTP)